Interchange AU
by Tokyo10
Summary: Midoriya Izuku's quirk has a drawback and Inko being the best mom, helps her. GENDERBEND (sorta) ORIGINALLY POSTED ON AO3
1. New Beginnings

"Hey.. uh..Mom?" The voice high pitched with nerves. Inko looked at her eight year old daughter from where she sat on the couch. The girl stood in the doorway, shuffling and fidgeting like she didn't know what to do with herself. Not an unusual sight after the girl received her quirk.

Inko placed her book down and gave her daughter her full, undivided attention. "Yes, Emica?"

Green eyes filled with fear and a split second later she ducked her head; her long green hair falling in front of her face. Her thin arms wrapped around her head and face oddly. A sign that told Inko her daughter was very nervous and _very_ embarrassed. "Um.. I- Can I- Are you-? I'm sorry." She squeaked out.

With a small sigh and a smile, Inko stood from the couch and gathered her fumbling daughter in a hug. "What is it Emica? You can tell me anything, I know it might not seem like it now but nothing you can say will make me angry at you."

Emica's hands fell from her head and gripped onto Inko's favorite pink cardigan. "I-" A deep shudder wreaked the small pubescent frame. "Idon'tlikemyname."

Inko drew back without breaking the hug. Emica's hands tightening fiercely. "Sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that." She stroked the unruly green locks apologetically. Inko's daft fingers snagging a knot.

Emica tried again, slower this time "I don't like my name." She flinched expecting the worst. Seconds pass in silence and a sniffle alerted Inko to the fact Emica was crying and she felt her own eyes tear up, sometimes being a sympathetic crier sucked.

"Oh Emica." Inko sighed. Not once stopping the soothing strokes of her fingers. "Is it because of your quirk?" She asked gently while leading the distraught girl to the couch. A nod against her chest was her answer.

Emica Midoriya, quirk _interchange._ The morning after her sixth birthday, Emica woke up with the body a male. When the earth shattering scream ripped through the apartment, Inko ran into her daughters bedroom and not knowing what to do with her daughter's? Son's? Situation, she rushed them to the hospital in hysterics. That's where they found out that Emica's quirk was.

At will, Emica could switch between the male or female anatomy. Emica was ecstatic when she (he? they?) found out but when the novelty and excitement wore off, uncertainty reared its ugly head. Inko feared each time her child came home crying because of her quirk and hearing through broken sobs how the kids in her class bullied because she didn't quite fit in with the boys or girls. Emica's best friend, Katsuki was there to help but he can only do so much. So after much fretting and a crap ton of googling on Inko's part; new clothes both boys and girls found their way into Emica's wardrobe and a lengthy conversations with Emica about what she wanted came into play.

Things became the smallest bit easier after that night.

"Well…" Inko trailed off looking at the crying girl in her arms. "We can change your name."

The sniffling stopped and Emica backed away. "We can?" Her voice small.

Inko nodded and she let a soft smile adorn her face. "Mhmm. Do you have any ideas already? If not we can always look online."

Wiping away the tears away, Emica shook her head. "Okay. Why don't you grab my laptop while I make us tea"

"Okay." Emica got up from the couch and walked down the hall, towards her mothers room.

Inko allowed herself a second before going to the kitchen.

* * *

Inko and Emica cuddled on the couch a mug of tea in both of their hands as they stared down at the laptop perched on Inko's lap.

"How about this one." Inko squinted at the screen. "Oh! It's American. What about Drew?"

Emica shook her head.

"Daichi?" Inko tried only to get another negative.

"Kazuo?"

"Nope."

"Blake?"

"No."

"Oh! I like this one, how about Rin?"

Emica's nose scrunched up. "No."

Inko sighed, they've been at it for hours and she loved her daughter severely but she was starting to get tired from searching so long. "Honey, it's getting late and you still have school tomorrow. We'll keep looking but it's time to stop for the night okay."

Emica looked like she wanted to start crying again and it tore at Inko's heartstrings. A thought came to Inko as she watched the girl slink off the couch. "Does calling you 'Emica' cause you distress?"

She shrugged. "It just feels gross being called Em-" She cleared her throat. "By that name."

Inko hmmed. "I'll call the school tomorrow and explain things to them. It's just an idea but you can go by our last name before you decide on a first name."

Emica perked up at the idea and nodded slowly. "I would like that." She said softly.

"Alright, dear. Now off to bed with you."

* * *

It was over a quiet dinner that Inko heard her childs name for the first time.

"Izuku."

"I'm sorry?" Inko asked when the word came suddenly. She looked at her son and just like all those months ago, he was fidgeting in his seat but instead of fiddling with his hands, he was playing with the food on his plate. A blush gracing his cheeks.

"Call me Izuku."

Inko's eyes immediately filled with tears and they spilled over like a waterfall.

"Oh honey." She cried, dashing over to her son and enveloping him in a tight hug, crying on his shoulder. "Izuku is perfect."

Thin arms hesitantly encircled her in a hug. Emica- No, Izuku- buried his face in her stomach. "Really?"

Inko nodded feverishly. "Of course baby. Izuku is such a wonderful name." Pulling out of the hug, she knelt down and held his hands in hers." I can't promise there won't be any slip ups but I'll do my best."

The bright smile she received for her words stole her breath away and she was quick to gather him in a hug once again.

"Thanks, Mom."


	2. Mischief and Mayhem

"Hey, Deku," Katsuki called to the green haired girl from where he lounged on the couch.

"Hmm?" Izuku turned her attention away from the television. It was movie night for class 1-A and they were watching some comedy. The current part of the movie had a pair of twins pretending to be one person and convincing the cashier that he was seeing doubles or something like that. It struck a nostalgic cord in Katsuki. "What's up, Kacchan?"

"Do you remember when we used to confuse the shit out of everyone with your quirk." He smirked at the thought. Izuku and him used to run into stores and buy little things and then a minutes later, Izuku would go back in with the blonde boy but as a different gender. The differences were so slight between Izuku's male and female forms that it confused people who didn't know about Izuku's quirk. He was often asked if he had a twin.

In the time it took for Izuku to recollect; the movie had been paused and the majority of 1-A was focused on the two childhood friends. "Oh!" Izuku laughed a shit eating grin blooming at the memory. "I completely forgot about that! Oh jeez, that was so much fun, too bad Mom and Aunty Mitsuki made us apologize."

"Wait, what did you do?" Denki asked an excited glint appearing in his yellow eyes at the mention of mischief.

Izuku scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well when I first got a handle on my quirk Kacchan and I used to go around to stores and I would go in as one gender and then after paying for whatever we got, I would go in a few minutes later as the other gender. It used to confuse the cashiers badly there were very small differences but enough to notice I guess. They asked a couple of times if I had a twin or another sibling."

"Wait. Midoriya isn't that illegal quirk use?" Uraraka asked.

Katsuki shrugged. "We weren't hurting anyone so who the fuck cares."

"Inappropriate quirk use is against the law." Iida, ever the stickler, needlessly informed everyone.

"It was all just harmless fun and when mine and Katsuki's Mom found out and they made us go and apologize to every store." Izuku admitted sheepishly.

The blonde on the couch snorted. "Aunty Inko thought it was funny as fuck when you did it to your sperm donor."

Mina popped up from her place on the floor. "You did what?!" she shrieked gleefully. It was no secret within 1-A that Izuku didn't like her father. "I gotta hear this!"

Several others agreed. "Okay so…"

* * *

It was just another summer day at the Midoriya's apartment. Katsuki played with his DS cursing and growling at the difficult level as he lied on the couch, his feet hanging off and Izuku sat in front of the coffee table, leaning back on the couch; writing in her hero analyst notebooks. Inko was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the three of them. The smell of something delicious wafting through the small space.

A knock sounded at the door. Izuku's head popped up. The ten year old climbing to her feet with a call of "I'll get it."

When she opened the door it revealed a man with black hair, tanned skin and freckles. He was wearing semi-casual clothes with a laptop case tucked under one arm. "Can I help you?" She asked. The man was vaguely familiar like Izuku has seen him before but couldn't place where or when.

"Emica," The strange man said continuing on without noticing the girls flinch at the deadname. "You've grown." He smiled at her

Considerably less friendly than before, Izuku looked at the man. "It's Izuku now. Who're you?"

The smile fell. "You don't remember me? I'm your father." He pointed at himself he looked unsure of himself as he answered.

Her eyes roze into her hairline. "Is that so." She peered behind her and yelled. "Mom, Hisashi's here." A crash and a muffled curse met her announcement and soon enough, Inko was at the door; standing next to her daughter.

"Hisashi!" She exclaimed out of breath and in shock. "I thought you were coming next month." She frowned

"Hello, Inko." His eyes softened at the sight of his wife. "Work gave me a few days off."

Inko was hesitant. Izuku looked at her Mom and wanted nothing more to pull a Katsuki and slam the door in this mans face and tell him to fuck off but Izuku didn't (She later regretted it) and left the adults to their business.

She was back to writing in her notebook with less enthusiasm when the two sat themselves at the kitchen table. Talking in hushed voices, Izuku Kept her ears peeled for anything interesting, like why would Hisashi be here when he made it perfectly clear he would rather be anywhere but here.

The man's gaze caught the abandoned pan on the stove. "I see I interrupted your lunch."

"Would you like some tea, Hisashi?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Inko. Thank you." As if a second thought Hisashi spoke once more. "Inko, when did Emica change her name?"

Izuku peered around the couch. Inko was angry wich was a weird sight for Izuku. Her mom was kind, caring and would cry if she so much as hurt a fly. "I suggest you ask Izuku that." Steel coated her words and Inko was silent as she prepared the tea. Hisashi kept silent as well, opening the bag to pull out a mass of papers,organizing them in front of him on the table. The room was filled with so much tension it was palpable.

Katsuki, who was only half paying attention to his video game caught Izuku's eye and a devilish gleam in his fiery red eyes. Izuku grinned, no words needed between the two friends.

* * *

Hisashi was out of his element. He felt like he was intruding on a stranger rather than his wife- or soon to be ex wife's- home. The air felt hostile and there was no hint of the Inko he used to love. An imposter covered in steel sat in her place, an odd sight on her if he does say so himself.

They sat in terse silence at opposite ends of the table. A mug of tea sat in front of him smelling sweet, Hisashi didn't like sweet tea and Inko knew that but he sucked it up and took a sip resisting the urge to grimace at the taste.

He didn't see Emica around anywhere, she must be in her room. Wait Emica had a different name now. What was it, Izumi? Itsuki? No neither of those sounded right. It was I-something he knew that but whatever. "About the divorce." Hisashi began earning a hard look from Inko.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well-" He was interrupted by Emica. "Hey Mom, have you seen my notebook?" She asked. Did she always have that deep of a voice? She sure didn't sound like that when she answered the door. Hisashi looked at his daughter, something was off. Something about her didn't seem right but Hisashi couldn't place what.

"No, Izuku I haven't." Izuku! That's what it was.

Emica- no it was Izuku now- shrugged. "Okay. I'll check my room."

Inko focus was back on him. "You were saying,"

"Yes. Right." He put the 'offness' of Izuku on the back burner of his mind for now. "Well I do hope we can settle this peacefully-"

"Mom it's not there." Izuku whined as she came back into the dining room. Her voice sounded higher and she looked different again. Dammit what was making her look so off to him. Frustration welled up in Hisashi as he tried to figure it out but to no avail. He completely missed the exchange between mother and daughter and Emica was gone again.

"Sorry about Izuku, she misplaces everything." She smiled sweetly at Hisashi. "You would know if you were ever here."

Hisashis eye twitched. Wasn't his fault his work kept him busy. "As I was trying to say, Inko. I really do hope we can settle the divorce peacefully. Of course you would have full custody of-"

"Mom are you sure you put it on my bed?" Emica was back again.

"Yes sweetheart, I placed it on your bed this morning." Inko smiled gently at her daughter. Did Emica always have a boyish face?

Green curls bounced off Emica's face as she shook her head. "That's number five, I'm looking for number seven."

"I don't know, hon. Maybe it's in the kitchen. She suggested. Izuku nodded and left, looking thoughtful.

Hisashi tried again and again to finish his task but Emica kept interrupting looking for that stupid notebook or to ask Inko a question. It was annoying and coupled with the frustration of not figuring out what was so strange about Emica. Hisashi's patience was wearing thin.

The next time Emica came around, opening her mouth to ask a question. Hisashi snapped. "Emica, I am trying to have an important conversation with your mother. You can ask her later." Smoke trailed from his mouth.

The sound of a screeching chair made him look at Inko. "You are out of line Hisahi. Izuku has told you what she prefers to be called and you should respect her wishes and do it. There is no one in this named Emica here and that is final." inko then leaned down and rightened the chair. "Now it seems like we are not going to be finishing this conversation today or anytime in the near future."

Inko stepped away from the table. " I suggest you pack up your things and leave and I will have my lawyer contact yours."

Hisashi sighed and stood as well, packing up his things and walked to the door. Closely followed by Inko.

"Thank you for the tea, Inko it was delicious as always."

"I would say it was nice seeing you, but I do hate lying Hisashi." Inko crossed her arms over her chest. She reminded Hisahi of a mama bear protecting her cubs.

The cooling air caressed Hisahis face as he stepped outside. "You know, I really wished we could have been a family." He attempted to appeal to the hopeless romantic Inko was but it backfired if her next words were anything to go by.

A delicate hand was placed on the door and she smile so very sweetly. "Well then, you should've thought that when you abandoned us five years ago." She closed the door in his face.

* * *

Silence enveloped the room.

"Mama Midoriya is a _savage_." Kirishima uttered in awe.

Katsuki snorted. "You have no fucking idea, shitty hair."

Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Hey Deku." Uraraka tapped her on the shoulder. "Did you ever see your dad again?" She asked genuinely curious.

The green haired girl shrugged. "Part of the divorce settlement was I spend weekends with Hisashi but after the second weekend, I refused to go. Haven't seen or heard from him since." She could honestly care less what happened to him.

"Hey, Kacchan. Thinking back, I don't think he realized you were even there." The entire time Izuku messed with Hisahi all those years ago, Katsuki cackled silently on the couch.


	3. You'd better Fucking Run Boy

Being so used to the tingly feeling of his quirk, Izuku doesn't always realize he changes. The sensation being pushed into the deepest recesses of his mind. Especially when exhausted and today happened to be one of those times. After a grueling day of training, Izuku and the other male students of 1-A lugged their way to the change room as their last class ended.

Having been training practically non-stop all week, Izuku was dead on his feet, a tired fuzz clouded his mind and he gripped the back of Katsuki's shirt while he dragged himself behind the abrasive blonde and into the locker room. Katsuki muttered under his breath the entire time but didn't do anything to stop Izuku.

Izuku started stripping when he was deposited in front of his locker, the top of his hero uniform hanging around his waist and his undershirt hanging off the locker door. He was about to push the rest of his suit off when he felt small cold hands grope his chest. His green eyes widened and the fog vanished. One arm instantly went to cover his chest while the other one, powered by one for all, swung hoping to catch the offender. His fist smashed into something soft, a pained yelp and a crash of something hitting metal echoed loudly in the locker room.

Breathing heavily, Izuku looked down and that's when he realized his quirk deactivated and he was now a she. A shreech later and Izuku reactivated interchange as well as tossed his undershirt back on; then turned to his assailant.

Slouched in a dented locker with a bruise already blackening on his temple, was Mineta. Fat tears, anger pointed at Izuku.

"Mineta, what the actual hell?" Sero asked, only now did Izuku realize the others had stopped what they were doing to see what happened.

"Dude, not cool." Came the disapproving voice of Kirishima.

"That is very unbecoming of a student. Apologize to Midoriya, immediately."Iida demanded, scandalized.

"I wasn't the only one thinking of it." Snarled Mineta. "Midoriya is just being a tease, undressing in front of all us guys like it's nothing. She's just begging for something to happen."

Sero, Kaminari and Seto had a collective jaw drop. "Are you jok-"

A loud explosion interrupted whoever spoke and Katsuki rocketed into the small teenager, pinning him with such a force his head bounced off the locker. "Say that again I fuckin' dare you, you sick pervert." He growled, red eyes dark with rage and a promise to kill.

Mineta looked fearful but he swallowed visibly and opened his mouth." I said-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Katsuki kneed him right in the groin, making the smaller student keel over. Katsuki released him and stepping back, not even waiting for Mineta to hit the floor, Katsuki kicked him. Once… twice… a third time. All the while yelling vicious things. His tightly clench fists were smoking something fierce.

Nobody dared stop the blonds beat down of their fellow student. A combination of being too stunned to react and having tired of all Minetas antics. By now they had hoped that their fellow classmate had learned his lesson after Aizawa's warning at the summer training camp, but apparently not.

Shaking out of his stupor. Kirishima yelled at no one in particular. "Someone grab Aizawa, now!" Activating his quirk, he lunged at Katsuki right in the middle of another kick.

"Bakugo. Oi Bakugo that's enough, he isn't worth it." Katsuki struggled in his arms, snarling and growling, Seto soon joined Kirishima in restricting Katsuki

Before Ojiro could pull Mineta away from the group completely, Midoriya slammed the heel of his foot into the perverted boys ribs. "Oh look you're on the floor now that just asking to be kicked." blank faced but still blushing red.

Tokoyami placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder the weight and warmth was felt through the sleeve of his shirt. Sharing a look with Kirishima they dragged Izuku and Katsuki out into the hall. Just in time for a fuming Aizawa to march past, Koda following nervously.

"What the hell happened" their teacher demanded as he cancelled Bakugou's quirk.

"Fucking rat ass bitch deserves to die." Screamed the blond as he continued to fight against Kirishima.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Aizawa looked over at Izuku for a better answer. Thankfully he was a lot calmer than the raging blonde. Midoriya's arms were wrapped around his chest protectively."He grabbed me." Tears welled in green eyes as he spoke "He said I was asking for it and that I'm a tease."

The shame of allowing Mineta to touch him without consent had the teen breaking down and hugging himself tighter in Tokoyami hold. Tokoyami circled around and hugged his distraught friend in an awkward embrace. "Bring him to the infirmary." the Pro hero told Tokoyami, then instructed Kirishima. " and take him to the Principal's office, I'll be joining you soon."

* * *

The next day, Mineta's desk was empty.

Word spread quickly after the incident and soon half the school knew someone got sexually harassed in the locker room. Thankfully nobody outside of 1-A knew it was Izuku. The girls were relieved that the perverted student was gone but they tried to keep their joy contained less him being gone is a fluke. They'd hear from Aizawa soon enough.

When Aizawa walked in the entire class was on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Straight to the point as usual, he addressed the room.

"As you all can see, Mineta's desk is empty." He cast a bored gaze over his students. "He will not be coming back." Silence so prevalent you could hear a pin drop before pure chaos erupted. Shouts and exclaims of joy, highfives and yelling to name a few. Aizawa after seconds of commotion grew annoyed and with a quick activation of erasure and a yell of _Quiet!_ The class settled down like nothing happened.

Coughing into his hand, he continued. "Mineta will not be coming back as he was expelled from UA. I can imagine that all of you know why but I will make this as clear as I can. Sexual harassment of any kind will not be tolerated, I have been far too lenient on Mineta and I must apologize for that." Nodding his head in apology. "You are all aiming to be heroes but you'll do well to remember that even you are not above the law."

Homeroom went on as usual after that. Nothing more was said and Aizawa no longer acknowledged Mineta's spot behind Koda. Small glances were passed over the empty class but that was about it. The bell rang, signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. "Midoriya. Stay." Uraraka and Iida sent concerned glances Izuku's way before departing. Katsuki followed Izuku to the desk. "Bakugo this doesn't concern you, leave." Their teacher told the blonde boy.

Katsuki got cut off by Izuku. "Please, Kacchan, I'll tell you later." He sent a reassuring smile to his explosive friend.

"Fine," He grumbled. "I'll save you a spot in the cafeteria." He sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Aizawa faced his student, taking in the nervous fidgeting with a sigh. "You aren't in trouble Midoriya.

"Then why did you need me, sir?" Izuku asked.

"The school has decided to change some things regarding your situation. Instead of using the boys change rooms, you will be changing with the other girls. You are suppose use the girls washroom from now on. Originally; the school, with your mothers permission allowed you to masquerade as a complete male as you asked but after this incident, Nedzu and the other school officials feel that it isn't safe for you to continue doing so anymore." Thinly veiled disdain colour his words. "They're hoping something like that doesn't happen again."

Izuku nodded, he thought something like this might happen but it still left a sour taste in his mouth. He was being punished for someone else's actions" Yes, sir." He mumbled, the scars on his arm seemed more interesting all of a sudden.

"Midoriya," Came the uncharacteristically soft voice. The green haired boy peaked out beneath his hair.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Izuku nodded, everyone was sorry and it was starting to grate on his nerves a little. "None of what Mineta said was true and if you want to talk to someone, the counselor is available."

"Can I go now sir," Izuku asked more sharply than intended. "Please." He added as an afterthought.

The teacher nodded and Izuku left.

* * *

 **So I completely forgot ff does not have a 'notes' section like AO3 does so yep. But I hope you all enjoyed this installment of I _nterchange_ and if y'all have any requests you can PM me or just leave it in the commments! thank for reading and Bye! Tokyo10 is outta here~~~!**


	4. A Little Fight Never Hurt Nobody

Katsuki did not go to the cafeteria like he said he was, instead he was leaning against the wall opposite the classroom door when Izuku emerged from inside, closing the door with more force than necessary.

Katsuki's red eyes took in his lifelong friend. Izuku was fuming and had this been a cartoon, there would be literal smoke steaming from his ears in thick waves. His fists were balled at his sides, shaking violently, his whole form was shaking in anger and his green hair fell in front of his eyes, shielding them from view. The nerd was biting his lips.

Katsuki pushed off the wall and grabbed one of Izuku's wrists. "C'mon, Nerd." Tugging him down the hallway and out of the building. Izuku followed quietly, not even a single protest to be heard. Katsuki led him outside and into an empty gymnasium. Dropping Izuku's wrist when they were half way inside. The blond shed his uniform jacket.

"What are we doing here, Kaachan?" Izuku finally asked; watching Katsuki stretch his muscles.

Katsuki didn't answer right away, content to stretch one leg out and then the other. "Fight me." He said as if it were that simple.

Izuku reeled back. "What? Kacchan, I'm not in the mood-"

"I don't give a damn if you want to or not. Fucking fight me."

Izuku sighed and turned with the intention of walking away. He didn't want to deal with Katsuki's shit, he was too pissed off about earlier. "Whatever Kacchan." An explosion rang out in the gym. Izuku had enough time to call fullcowl before he was plowed into by Katsuki. The force of the ram had Izuku stumbling a few steps back.

"Kacchan, What the heck?" Izuku yelled, his arms falling back to his sides after shielding his face with them.

The blonde stood a few paces in front of Izuku, posed in a fighting stance his face alight with a grin that was more tooth then lip and a murderous look in his red eyes. He didn't answer or even acknowledge; instead he rushed forward once again, his quirk lighting up when he was closer to Izuku, a hit aimed towards his side. Izuku dodged once again, jumping backwards. "Gods why can't you just listen? I said I don't want to fight you now knock it off." He kept dodging Katsuki's oncoming attacks, the blonde not once slowing down or stopping .

"You'd better get serious Deku or else I'll wipe the floor with your sorry ass." He baited after the sixth or seventh evaded attack. Rushing at his friend again this time with a explosion aimed at his stomach.

The green haired boy yelled out in frustration and flicked his finger, a powerful gust of wind knocked Katsuki off his feet, he slid on his side stopping a good distance away. "You want a fight, Kacchan then fine, Come at me." Izuku cried, firing up full cowl, the green electricity lighting him.

Katsuki grinned once more and pushed back to his feet, both him and Izuku ran at each other fists drawn back. The met up in the middle an audible clash and another wave of wind that Katsuki refused to bow down to. He fired off explosions behind him to counter. Katsuki blinked the dust out of his eye. Looking to where Izuku previously was but he wasn't there, a squeak of shoes going to fast alerted him and he spun around and grabbed the leg Izuku was using to kick him. Holding tight and throwing the all for one user before throwing him back. Chuckling when he hit the floor and rolled.

Izuku was quick to get back on his feet and charge. Exchanging blows after blow. Blocking and parrying and evading with ease. When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch; the two were laying on the floor their heads inches away and panting heavily. They both sported bruises and scrapes and the occasional cut on their persons.

"You going to tell me what the fuck happened now?"

The sound of shuffling reached Katsuki's ears, Izuku's upperbody appearing in his vision"Was that your goal? To get me to talk?" He asked.

Katsuki snorted. "If I said yes then will you talk?" He countered.

"Fine." Izuku flopped back onto the floor. He stared at the ceiling above him; there was a volleyball caught in the vents above. He wondered how long it's been there. "The school decided I am to be treated like one of the girls." He muttered sourly.

"So..?" Katsuki ventured. Izuku was lucky to be able to switch genders whenever he wanted but he stayed in his male form whenever he was at school or outside of the dorms mostly because he wanted to keep at least one form a secret from the world. Only the staff and A-1 and a few others know about Izuku's real quirk. Why would it be such a big deal to Izuku when he was a girl at least some of the time baffled Katsuki.

"I don't _want_ to be treated like a girl! I don't want to be babied! I don't _want_ to use the girls locker rooms or the bathrooms. Mom and I set it up with the school at the beginning of the year and they agreed it would be a good idea and they were alright with it but now Mineta has taken it all away. Mr. Aizawa said the school is taking 'precautions' so it doesn't happen again but shouldn't the decision involve me since it's _my_ quirk my _life?!_ Hell they should have expelled Mineta after his stunt at summer camp but no! And now I'm paying the fucking price for his perverse actions. FUCK." He screamed in frustration. At some point in his rant, Izuku had heaved himself into a sitting position and Katsuki rolled onto his stomach to watch as his friend gestured grandly with his hands and his face heat up with anger; working himself into a frenzy. He was panting when the words finally left him and he slumped forward. "It's so stupid Katsuki." He whispered brokenly.

The only sound between them was Izuku's harsh breathing. Katsuki remembered when Izuku told him she was going to be a male at school and how they- Both Inko and Izuku- got Nedzu to agree to it. She was so happy, it seemed like nothing could ruin her now and then he remembered Mintea just a day ago. He wanted Izuku to be happy but he also never wants something like that to happen to his friend ever again but he also knew that Izuku could and would take care of himself, he didn't need Katsuki to anymore; hasn't for a while.

"Go and talk to Nedzu. Obviously the faculty is a bunch of lazy fucks. Take the fight to him and do not back down. Fuck, Round Face and fucking Half n' Half would be happy to help when they find out. I bet the rest of our dumb class ass well. Don't let them take this from you Nerd. You worked too hard for it."

Izuku sat there, staring at Katsuki blankly while everything he said sunk in and when it did tears welled in his eyes but Izuku didn't let them fall. He smiled. "Thanks Kacchan."

"You know, you're a really good friend."

Katsuki blushed. "Shut up." He grumbled.

* * *

 **Now lets see if this chapter actually works! after the millions of attempts at posting it. So A huge thanks to all the reviews and I hope having all the one shots just put together is easier to keep up with. Thank you to SpiritsOfRhythm for pointing out my silliness. As always if you have a request PM me or leave it in the comments. Hope y'all enjoyed Bye!**


	5. Just Another Quirk Accident

"Midoriya" A high pitched scream came from somewheres outside Izuku's room, the sounds of running feet accompanied the voice and soon the knocking on his bedroom door soon followed.

Izuku didn't have time to respond before his bedroom door flew open to reveal a flustered blonde haired girl halfway dressed. "Can I help you Kaminari?" Izuku quirked an eyebrow.

Kaminari lifted her head, a bright blush reflecting from her cheeks. "How in the hell do you put one of these death traps on?" the lightning user screeched, thrusting out a basic beige coloured bra in front of herself like it personally wronged her. Silence stretched out for a minute, then two and then three as Izulu connected the words and the offending clothing article before releasing a full bellied laugh.

Kaminari's arm dropped and she whined pitifully. "You mean to tell me, you have no clue how to put on a bra? With all the 18+ stuff you read. Oh man." Izuku wiped a stray tear away. "Close the door and come here." He beckoned the embarrassed girl towards him, reaching for the bra and holding it up in front of himself to demonstrate. "The easiest way to put on a bra is to set it on the size you want," The green haired boy pointed to the two small loops at the very end of the strap. "This being the largest" And again he pointed to the most inner ones, "And this being the smallest. And just slip it over your head and adjust your um.." Izuku blushed. "Breasts to sit comfortably. Or you can slip your arms in and try your luck with clasping it behind your back."

"You're lucky you have a small chest, Kaminari, bigger breasts mean more trouble with bras." Izuku mentioned off handedly, he sat on his bed as he watched the blonde struggle with the bra but getting it eventually.

"Seriously?" She whipped around. "Why?"

"Well for one, it's harder to find bras in sizes bigger than a double 'D' and when you do, it's usually just plain black, white or skin tone bras so you don't get a lot of options, and with bigger breasts comes more fixing and your bra digs in harshly; plus there's physical exercising, running can literally hurt you, and weighs you down and don't even get me started on boob sweat its the absolute worse and when you're lying on your back-"

"Um Midoriya, we're gonna be late." The blonde interrupted.

Izuku stopped and looked at his alarm clock, which told him there was five minutes until the bell. "Crap,"

On the run too school. Kaminari asked, "So what was that about running?"

"Oh, your boobs bounce when you run and with and it can be painful."

"Poor, Iida." Kaminari muttered under her breath.

* * *

Like all quirk accidents, this one happened suddenly and unexpectedly and with a lot of 1-A were tasked with visiting one of the local preschools for the day, entertaining the kids and helping out where they could when one of the children threw a temper tantrum and BAM! Gender swap.

After they managed to calm the child down and the initial panic ebbed, class 1-A was sent back to U.A and into recovery girls office where they were informed the change could last anywhere from a few hours to a week. So far it seemed like it would be a week before everyone was back to normal.

As an unspoken agreement amongst the class; Izuku became the go to person for questions and concerns.

Out of everyone; the students who took the change the best was Katsuki for obvious reasons and surprisingly Ashido, the pink haired girl was ecstatic about the whole situation and took it was a surprising amount of grace and confidence. The ones struggling the most were Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari.

During a quirk assessment, Iida tripped numerous times, skidding a couple of few each time on the final time, Iida picked himself up off the ground and marched his way over to Izuku, who was in the middle of a conversation with some of the girls turned guys about how men's clothes were way more comfortable to wear.

Dirt and stray peices of grass tangled in Iidas clothes and hair. There was a shallow scratch on her cheek and as she walked her chest bounced heavily. "How. In the _world_ do you run with these…. These _sandbags on your chest?_ "

Izuku didn't have any advice for this one so he just shrugged and said "Practice."

The girls giggled behind them, silently sympathizing with their class president.

* * *

Kacchan, that's my skirt." Izuku accused the blonde.

Katsuki glanced down to high waisted black skirt he was currently wearing an smirked. "And it looks damn fine on me nerd."

The green haired boy gaped at the blatant confidence for but a moment. "Yes, it does; I want it back before the weekend, and you better _wash_ it." He waved trailing passed his now blushing best friend.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the dorm when it happened.

From up the stairs came a masculine scream of 'todoroki' before a blur of pink flew down the staircase and jumped the dual haired girl. They landed hard, ashido, leaning over Todoroki like some kind of shojo manga.

"Can you make snow?" His eyes glittered in excitement, he leaned into Todoroki's face. Someone in the background, whisper shouted 'kiss' jokingly. The snickering was cut short with a choked cough.

"Why are you asking?" Todoroki questioned, her head flopping onto the floor now that the adrenaline left.

"That doesn't matter," Ashido shook his head, "Can you or can you not, make snow?"

"Can you please get off me?" Tokoroki asked.

"Not until you answer the question!" Shrieked the acid user.

"Yes, Ashido. I can create snow. Now please get off me." Ashido scrambled off the girl and kneeled beside her as Todoroki pushed herself up.

Momo made his present known. "Why do you want snow, Mina?" he asked the question bothering everyone present.

"I want to write my name." He grinned.

"Write your name..?" Momo repeated unsure, meanwhile all the guy turned girls started laughing, understanding what the pink boy wanted to do.

It clicked for Momo. "Mina no!" He yelled scandalized. Blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Mina yes!" Mina grinned back. "This is a once in the lifetime chance, i might not get to do this again!" Mina was bouncing on his knees getting hyped up over the prospect of doing this.

"I suggest we let her, Momo, Mina might go off and find someone else to help her with this." Asui croaked.

"Yea," The others started agreeing.

Save to say, Mina got his wish and was estatic about it.

* * *

His things were going missing, there was no if and or but about it, his closet was dwindling down to almost nothing and Izuku had the culprit in mind.

Ochako walked through the common room and the flannel he was wearing looked awfully like the one the gravity user always commented on; joking that she wanted to steal it one day.

Izuku shook his head thinking Ochako bought a similar one and left it at that.

Then, he started noticing his friend wearing pants and shirts, hoodies even that looked eerily familiar to him. Each and every time, Izuku- against his better judgement- brushed it off as coincident.

Or he had until he actually noticed how small his closet became. He did the usual rounds of asking if anyone had it in their own laundry or if any one of his classmates have seen his clothes but not one positive answer. He was starting to loose hope and dreading the call to his mom when he opened his dorm room to find Ochako.

Rifling through the sad remains of his closet.

"You could have just asked." He groaned, leaning on the door in dismay.

Ochako, caught red handed dropped the hoodie he was holding with an 'eep'

"Deku!" He cheered. "I was just…" leaning down and grabbing the cloth from the ground. "Putting this back, yep. I found it in my clothes." He nodded way to enthusiastically and shoved it onto a hanger and roughly dropped it onto the bar.

"U-huh." Izuku straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, an eye brow raised in disbelief.

Ochako squirmed under the scrutiny. "Okay fine." He burst" But it wasn't just me!"

It was majority of the class stealing his clothes but Ochako, Todoroki, Jiro and Katsuki were the main culprits.

* * *

 **Warning for raunchiness in this one if you don't like you can skip to the next line**

"Midoriya, m'dude. Can I talk to you?" Izuku turned around, next for advice was Kirishima it seemed.

"Yep, just let me finish changing and we can talk."

"Alright." To Izuku, Kirishima seemed skittish and nervous about something. He hoped it wasn't serious. A few moments of silence and Izuku finished, green eyes darting about in search of who was left in the change room apart from him and the boisterous red head. Only Iida and Tokoyami were left, Iida struggling heavily with a bra while Tokoyami toes on her shoes. "Do you want to wait until everyone else is gone?" He asked his friend. Kirishima nodded so fast, Izuku worried she got whiplash.

"Iida, did you want help?"

Iida opened her mouth to protest but Izuku cut her off. "You're going to be late at this rate, and it bad for your image of class president to be late." He tried appealing to the rule stickler Iida truely was.

"Yes please." She sighed in defeat

Walking over, the all from one user grabbed each end and tugged the sides together, it was a tight squeeze but he managed to clasp it onto the loosest ring. "Kirishima and I are going to hand back, he has something he wants to ask me." He quietly informed the class prez. "It sounds personal."

Iida nodded, as daft fingers buttoned up her blouse. "Don't stay too long, I will inform Mr. Aizawa."

"Thank you Iida." Izuku smiled. Then he turned to the faux red head. "So now that everyone is gone, what did you want to ask me about?"

Kirishima turned as red as her hair" Right um, so ahh….." She fiddled with her hair, which was out of its signature spikes. "Y'know what, it's not important i can look it up online."

She turned to leave but Izuku caught her wrist. "Kirishima wait. The internet, while a good place for information, is not always correct. I don't want you to find false information and hurt yourself because of it. Please tell me, I promise i can answer to the best of my ability or the two of us can go to recovery girl."

"Okay." Kirishima drooped. "Do you- hav-" She floundered, Izuku prompted her to start at her own pace and to _breath_. "Do you…. How do you tell if you're horny?"

Oh my. Not the question Izuku was expecting. "Um. Well," Izuku's cheeks warmed "Is there any specific reason why you're asking?"

"I feel wet down… down there. wet and uncomfortable and i don't know if something's wrong with me, im horny or if i peed myself."

"Ooh." Green eyes blinked. His mind ran in circles as he tried finding the gentlest approach. "Kirishima, just because- okay this is going to sound super crass and ugh" Izuku shuddered. "But just because your panties are wet and you feel uncomfortable doesn't mean your horny, you peed or something is wrong. Viginas are complicated? and they leak….. The discharge isn't bad unless it smells bad, looks like cottage cheese or is itchy." The blush was now to the roots of his hair and Izuku feared he was gonna get light headed from embarrassment, was that even a thing?! "Um can we go to recovery girl? I don't exactly feel adequate to explain this."

Gods, Izuku was not equipped to deal with this. He thanks the stars, his mother was god sent.

"Yea, lets go do that." Kirishima scratched the back of her head. Thanks for trying man. I appreciate it." She beamed at Izuku and after gathering their belongings set out to the nurses office for an informative talk.

* * *

"Hey Deku how are you doing with this whole genderbend thing er wait- your stuck as one gender aren't you?" Ochako asked, petting Izukus curly green locks

The two of them were sitting in Ochakos dorm studying for their upcoming english test. "I like being the one you all are coming to help with but I've been showing the guys how to put on basic clothing all week and answering pretty invasive questions. I'm glad Mineta got expelled," Izuku flopped sideways to rest his head on Ochako's broad shoulders. "I think this situation would become so much worse with him here." Closing his eyes, Izuku enjoyed the daft fingers scratching at his skull.

Ochako hmmed. "You're probably not wrong, Deku. That's not what I was asking though, i know it's weird and sometimes difficult for us but your so used to switching it must be weird to be a boy for this long."

"It's stressful, I'm not used to being one gender for longer then 12 hours but it's been four days and i feel." Izuku chose to study his hands as he tried to think of the word. Claustrophobic, no that didn't seem right; close but not close enough, caged? "Trapped seems as good as any word for it but not enough as well. My body feels too tight and too heavy. It's uncomfortable. I hope this goes away soon." Ochako stopped petting him and gathered the green haired boy into his arms in a tight hug. Izuku's arms coming around to hug his friend just as fiercely.

"You and me both." They both laughed.

The next day class 1-A awoke to find themselves back to normal.

* * *

And thus ends the latest installment of Interchange! if you find any inaccuracies lemme know and ill fix them. thank yuo for reading and a huge thanks to thoes who helped me out on this. Oh and the whole gender swap thing was suggested by FireFlyAshes03 on AO3 so thank you too!


End file.
